The Unbreakable Bond
by Daceria
Summary: After Cyborg's successful spy mission, and Hive was destroyed by the head master Brother blood. Cyborg's life went back to normal, he went back to fighting crime alongside his fellow teammates but yet he felt this lingering like something was missing. Will Cyborg figure out what he needs to do to feel complete again?


The Unbreakable Bond

By Alicia Hamilton

Chapter 1: The missing piece

It had only been a few weeks since he had helped to destroy Hive once and for all and yet it didn't feel like a victory. Cyborg was overcome with this lingering feeling that his mission still wasn't complete. It was like he felt like Brother blood was still out there mind controlling more and more students for his evil deeds. He did his best not to let it affect his missions with the team but he found he spent a lot more time in his room lifting weights to take out his frustration but that wasn't the only thing on his mind.

"Hey Cyborg wanna play the newest video game I just got?" questioned Beast boy from outside his door.

"Maybe later man." replied Cyborg as he continued lifting more and more, as sweat drops fell down his face but he didn't even feel at all restless yet.

"Well if you're sure. Maybe Robin or Starfire will play." smiled Beast boy as he dashed off to go find someone else to play his new game with.

Cyborg knew lifting weights and training would only get him so far. Why did he feel like he was still in the Hive? Why did he even care about the people he had worked with? And why was Jinx still in the back of his mind? He finally stopped lifting and sat up on his work bench. He left out a long withheld sigh. He had to see her again. Maybe it was just him, maybe this was pointless but he'd never know if he didn't try. With one last sigh for good luck he went out to the main part of the tower where Beast boy and Robin were playing the newest racing game and Robin was totally whopping all over Beast boy's butt.

"Kick his butt all the way to the finish line Robin!" shouted Cyborg as he couldn't help but watch the tail end of the race. Of course it was easy enough to see that Robin had it in the bag but he couldn't help of thinking how he would've easily whopped Beast boy in this game had he decided to play, but then he remembered why he hadn't. He looked towards Robin.

"Hey I'm heading out for a bit, to run a few errands I'll be back sometime tomorrow morning." he promised after all he knew the team depended on him, after all they wouldn't be the same team without him.

"Alright have fun, I'll call you if anything comes up but until then enjoy yourself, you've done good." replied Robin in his usual serious tone. Even when playing games and relaxing in the T tower, Robin was always serious. Cyborg wasn't sure how he always seemed to be so calm, so in control of his emotions, where he felt like a whirl of all sorts of feelings, but mostly he felt regret that he hadn't said more to Jinx, that he hadn't tried to make her see there was more to life than serving an evil dictator, that there was joy and fun, and even love... He did like her but could he honestly say he loved her? No it had just been a crush he thought and nothing more. There was no reason for him to feel bad about what he had done. He was just doing his job, and he had completed it perfectly, Brother blood didn't find out until the end and even then he had managed to fool him once again.

Cyborg left the tower but he didn't really have any errands to run, he mainly wanted to go back to the site where Hive was. He thought that might be a good place to start looking for Jinx. The tower was still standing but he could easily tell no one had been here since he last had which meant Jinx wasn't here. Perhaps this was all pointless, what was he even going to say to her? Would she even believe him if he did say anything at all? Cyborg sighed heavily as he went to turn away from Hive and leave it in the past once and for all but he still couldn't get over the fact that he might like a criminal... What was wrong with him?

"Get over yourself man, it would have never worked out anyways." he shouted at himself as he smacked himself over the head a few times before he started walking away from Hive. It was in the past and Jinx was a thing of the past. He decided he'd pick up pizza for the gang so he went downtown in his T-car to the local pizzeria. He licked his chops and rubbed his stomach as he ran into the pizzeria and suddenly put on his brakes as he slid to the counter not believing his eyes, behind the counter ready to take orders was none other than Jinx... His mouth was wide open with shock and he had this dumbfounded look to his features as he pointed towards her, almost thinking he had to be seeing things. Why would Jinx be a cashier at a local pizzeria? It didn't seem her style, she was much more of a lady than that. Maybe a hair salon or a nail parlor but not working at a pizza shop.

"Can I help you sir?" asked Jinx in an annoyed tone with one eyebrow twitching as their was a line forming behind Cyborg.

"Jinx? What are you doing here of all places?" he just came out and asked not being able to just stand there and say nothing and pretend like this was just another cashier. She would never be just another woman to him, she was truly unique. The way her pink hair matched her lovely complexion and even the uniform she had to wear for the job which was a red t-shirt and a red cap she was still just as lovely as ever, with the name tag of Jinx on her chest.

"Again can I help you sir?" questioned Jinx getting rather annoyed by Cyborg now and wishing he would just make a god damn order so that she could finish this stupid job and get out of this crazy pizza place. She hated the smell and she didn't even like pizza either.

Cyborg was stumped. What would Robin do if this was Starfire behind the counter?

"I'll have two large pizzas to go, and two two liters." he ordered finally and the people behind him were all shouting, "About time!"

"Sorry folks, I just wasn't sure what I wanted at first." apologized Cyborg to the crowd, then he turned to Jinx to pay for his order and he slipped Jinx a piece of paper with his name and number on it. He knew it was juvenile but he didn't know how else to approach her...

Jinx just sighed heavily when she saw the note and ripped it up without even really looking at the number. She didn't have time for him and his games. He had already fooled her once and she wasn't about to let him fool her again. She was furious at what he did in his time at Hive.

Of course after about twenty minutes of waiting for his order, his name was finally called by Jinx, and just hearing her call his name, it just had a certain ring to it when she said it, not like how the members of his team said his name. He went up towards the counter as he took the pizzas and the sodas as he looked towards Jinx one last time to see if there was any chance she might want to talk and she simply walked away back to the counter to continue taking orders from the customers. Cyborg felt crushed and with a sulk in his step he put the pizzas and the sodas in the front seat beside him, and he sped back to the tower wanting to forget his troubles while he talked to himself furious with himself and with Jinx.

"Man what was I thinking? Why did I think she'd even listen to me? We're from two different worlds. She's a villain and I'm supposed to be one of the good guys. Why did I even think there might have been a chance for something between us?" he shouted to himself as he was driving. He just about ended up crashing his T-car into the tower, but luckily he had good breaks. He got the pizzas and the drinks out of the front seat and went inside putting both boxes on the table and dropping the soda on the table as well and without another word, went straight to his room to lift more weights to get his mind off of things and off of her.

Of course it didn't take long for Robin to figure something was up with Cyborg so he went and knocked on his door.

"Hey Cyborg is everything okay?" he asked in a concerned tone. It was his job at to check up on his team and make sure they were normal.

"I'm fine." replied Cyborg in a semi annoyed, semi angry tone, even though he wasn't made at any of the Titans, no the only one he was mad at was himself. How could he be so stupid? He continued to lift even more until he couldn't go anymore. He stopped and sat up wiping off his brow. He sighed as he looked into the mirror, with one hand resting on his cheek with his elbow on his arm.

"Man...what am I going to do?" he questioned towards his reflection.

"What do you mean what are you going to do? Get back out there and woah the girl. Make her see the real man! Show her the world that she's never gotten to see. Come on man you totally got this!"

Cyborg just stared at his reflection, had he really just had a conservation with himself? He had to be going crazy or something. There was no logical way that his reflection could talk back to him. Maybe he just needed a good night's sleep and he'd feel better in the morning. He figured he should at least grab a bite to eat before sleeping so he went out to the living room and grabbed about four slices of pizza, gobbled them down, took a swig of one of the sodas and let out a loud burp throughout the room.

"Nice one!" smirked Beast boy as he let out another burp himself though his wasn't as loud.

Cyborg didn't even respond and high five Beast boy for his own burp. He just went back to his room and prepared himself for sleep. He would feel better in the morning. He wouldn't worry about Jinx, and things would go back to normal.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading Chapter 1 let me know what you think of it, and if you want to see more keep on following.

Next time Chapter 2: Broken Pieces: How will Cyborg fair in a life without Jinx? Will he be able to go back to his normal life or will he try again to win Jinx's affections? And how will the team react when they find out Cyborg likes a villain?


End file.
